powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Street Fighter
Power Rangers Street Fighter is an original Power Rangers series made in inspiration of when Ryu became a Power Ranger in Power Rangers Legacy Wars. The main Rangers are certain Street Fighter heroes who are chosen to be Power Rangers, and then some. Synopsis Coming soon... Characters Street Fighter Rangers Allies *E. Honda *Dhalsim *Dee Jay *Fei Long *T. Hawk *Sagat Virote *Hugo Andre *Poison *Adon *Arbigail: Formerly known as Abigail. *Gunloc *Eliza Masters *Mel Masters *Mabel Tyson: Good Cadmus clone of Balrog and new chief of Interpol. He gets along with Guile, Chun-Li and the other heroes easily. *Decapre *Asura *Abel *Crimson Viper: Former member of S.I.N., now an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. *Charlie Nash *Juri Han *Cody *Guy *Mike Haggar *Jessica Haggar: Daughter of Mike Haggar and an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. *Neo Shadaloo **Ed: The founder and leader. He has a grudge against M. Bison and he vows to put an end to him and his terrorism. **Falke **Galroth: Good Cadmus clone of Bison, working for Neo Shadaloo as Ed's mentor and his and Falke's father figure. **Solaprime: A Shadaloo Cyborg defecting from Shadaloo, now working for Neo Shadaloo. **Marlo Albano: A good, brown-haired lookalike of Vega with his costume based on Yoshimitsu from Tekken. **Jordan McNair/Chronos: A clone of Cyclops working for Neo Shadaloo. **James Howlett/Razorclaw: Formerly known as X-25. He is a clone of Wolverine stolen from Weapon X, now working for Neo Shadaloo. **Conrad Bush/Captain Magnum **Astrid: From Chuck E. Cheese in the Galaxy 5000. After ditching the X-Pilots, she found a brand new man; Conrad Bush, who is a champion racer and more impressive to her. In fact, she fell in love with him, enough to find that money is not what matters to her anymore. So after the two got together, they became an item. It wasn't long before they were met by Ed and Falke, who offered to reward them handsomely and to make their dreams come true if they joined Neo Shadaloo and help them with their goals. Conrad and Astrid agreed and became members, gaining incredible fighting skills in the process. **Johnny Hancock/Sergeant Nitro **Toby Richmond/Cybermaster: Design based on the reboot Robocop. Portrayed by Joel Kinnaman. **La Lupa: A female Shadaloo Cyborg defecting from Shadaloo, now working for Neo Shadaloo. **Neo Shadaloo Soldiers **Neo Shadaloo Rangers: When Ed heard about M. Bison's evil Power Ranger army known as the Shadaloo Rangers, he decided to follow his lead and have his own Power Rangers to fight for the sake of good. The first Neo Shadaloo Ranger was Ryuma Saikaku, a Cadmus clone of Akuma made with Ryu's DNA. ***Baki Hanma: An MMA fighter who wanted to beat and surpass his demon father. Neo Shadaloo gave Baki the offer of training to be powerful beyond his wildest dreams, if he were to join Neo Shadaloo. Baki eagerly and willingly agreed, pledging his loyalty to Ed and becoming a member of Neo Shadaloo. In fact, he even became best friends with him. During a battle with the Neo Shadaloo Rangers, he took one of the morphers and decided to make his own to become a special Neo Shadaloo Ranger. ***Jack Hanma ***Kaoru Hanayama **Yasha-Zaru Jr. *Yamato Nadeshiko *Rufus *Cole McGrath *Trish Dailey *Ronda Rousey *Elena *Sean *Makoto *Ingrid *Alex *Dudley *El Fuerte *Azam *Birdie *Juni *Juli *Février *März *Aprile *Satsuki *Santamu *Xiayu *Jianyu *Noembelu *Rose *Menat *Master Zeku *G *Gen *Ibuki *Tuptim *Maki *Genryusai *Lucia Andrews *Captain Commando *Ginzu *Hoover *Mack the Knife *Power Rangers Supersonic Force *Power Rangers Flight Squad *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *Zordon *Alpha 5 *Commander Amanda Oratio *Dr. Thaddeus Keane *Wilana Mizuno *Derrick *Maryann *Supreme Commander Mason Layfield *Teddior: Based on Trash Dimension. *Dryzor: Based on Dryer Jigen. *Devon Frink: Portrayed by Brian Thompson. *Jenny Holland: Portrayed by Musetta Vander. *Carlton: Portrayed by Freddie Highmore. *Commander Rick Maddox: Commander of the World Defense force who gave the Supersonic Rangers their morphers. Portrayed by Mark Wahlberg. *Tobor-G6/Supersonic Cannon: Voiced by Alison Viktorin. Based on Arthur-G6. *The Stay Tooned Gang **Fiddle: Fiddle is an anthropomorphic black and white cat. Fiddle is tall, skinny, and the most cowardly of the five toons. He is constantly chased by another anthropomorphic cat named Katrina, who has a huge crush on him. He is the least destructive of the toons. **Schmooze: Schmooze is a short, orange anthropomorphic dog, and the most irritable of the toons. He's somewhat selfish and obnoxious, and hates the other dog in the group, Scoops. He is recognizable by his black bowler hat and red vest. He often has fantasies about being a rich sultan and is deeply in love with the group's leader, Pixel. Schmooze could be a bulldog. **Scoops: Scoops is the other dog in the group and arguably the most hyperactive and cheerful in the group. He often annoys Schmooze and has an obsessive love for gravy. He has an unusually good singing voice. **Chisel: Chisel is the blue cat in the group and can always be seen wearing a red cap. He is the most destructive of the toons, as he loves throwing explosives such as dynamite at everything he can, including the player. He is Pixel's twin brother. **Pixel: Pixel is the group's unofficial leader and the other cat in the group, as well as Chisel's twin sister. She's pink and always wears a purple shirt. She acts like your stereotypical "Miss Perfect" and acts very mature, although she's prone to irritability and temper tantrums. She is almost as destructive as Chisel and the smartest in the group. She is the subject of Schmooze's affections, feelings she does not return. **Frank: Frank is a heavily built up human toon who hates the other toons. That was before the Stay Tooned Gang changed their ways and became allies to the Supersonic Force Rangers. **Dr. Pickles: Dr. Pickles is a stereotypical mad scientist who is bent on world domination. He conducts very painful experiments on the other toons and has the strange ability to open his head to his brain. **Katrina: Katrina is a tall white cat who adores Fiddle. She seeks to marry him and often attacks him with kisses. **Purple Glop: He is literally purple glop who often is seen making things messy. **Saddle Sore: A blatant parody of Yosemite Sam. Long ago, he was brought to life by Karbunkle's invention in an attempt to destroy the Biker Mice from Mars. Saddle Sore soon returned one day and permanently joined the Stay Tooned Gang as another member. *Neo Flight Squad Rangers **Drake Mathews: Portrayed by Chris Casamassa. **Amber Prescott: Portrayed by Sophia Crawford. **Axel Simeon: Portrayed by Hakim Alston. **Roman Ramirez: Portrayed by Ho Sung Pak. **Kristi Reed: Portrayed by Mer-Mer Chen. Villains *Shadaloo **Grand Masters/Four Kings ***M. Bison: The founder and supreme leader of Shadaloo, he controls a powerful energy known as Psycho Power. He wishes to conquer the world and create a new rule where he controls everything. Thanks to Lex Luthor and his Cadmus technology, he was given a newer, stronger and younger body. Portrayed by Scott Porter. ***Balrog: A former boxing heavyweight champion who got banned for killing an opponent, he joined Shadaloo only for money. Portrayed by Grand L. Bush. ***F.A.N.G. is an assassin who uses poison to attack, and self-proclaimed second in command of Shadaloo, having become one of the four Grand Masters following Sagat's departure. ***Vega: A sadistic Spanish matador who kills for pleasure, he joined Shadaloo in charge of assassination plots. Portrayed by Taboo. **Akuma/Oni Akuma Ranger: Portrayed by Joey Ansah. **Evil Ryu/Evil Ryu Ranger: Clone of Street Fighter's Ryu, permanently possessed with the Dark Hadou itself. Portrayed by Mike Moh. **Chuck Snider/Dark Red Ranger: Formerly known as Charles Lee Ray, a.k.a. Chucky, the murderous, possessed Good Guy doll. When he and his wife Tiffany were recruited by Bison, he agreed on giving him a body. That was where Bison came up with a brilliant idea; to use a Cadmus clone of Ken Masters as his new body, provided by Lex Luthor. Chucky was really excited about it, and after permanently transferring his soul to his new body, he decided that it shall be his permanent one. To his delight, Chucky's new body comes with the same abilities as Ken Masters, only dark and evil. He loves it so much, he decided to change his name to something fitting for his new look; Chuck Snider. This made Tiffany love him even more, and vice versa. Ever since then, Chuck became another valuable asset to the Alliance of Evil. Portrayed by Christian Howard. **Kagenaru "Kage" Mono/Kage Ranger **Tiffany Snider/GraveRanger: Chucky's now-beloved wife. At first, she still possessed the body of the actress Jennifer Tilly. She fell in love with Chucky even more when he became Chuck Snider, thanks to him transferring his body to the Cadmus clone of Ken Masters. But one day, after being beaten alongside Chuck Snider, Tiffany lost Jennifer's body, thanks to Zordon, who used his magic to extract Tiffany's soul and freeing Jennifer permanently. Thinking fast, Tiffany's evil spirit was taken by Master Vile, who put it in a jar. Afterwards, Lex Luthor used a pink-haired Cadmus clone of Krista Sparks before Chuck transferred Tiffany's spirit to the body. Tiffany was surprised of her new look at first, but then she started finding herself even sexier and more beautiful in her new look. With that said, she and Chuck decided to start a new life in their new bodies, but still killing victims. That was when they agreed to join Zarnak and his ultimate alliance. Character design based on Dollface from Twisted Metal (2012). Portrayed by Tara Darby. **Glenda Snider: Chucky and Tiffany's daughter. At first, she was a normal human girl willing to kill for Chucky and Tiffany's sake, but when she saw Chucky and Tiffany in their brand new bodies, she admired them so much, she wanted a special new body of her own so that she would really be a ruthless killer. That was when Bandora and Zarnak gave her a lifeless body that looks like Regina from Glitter Force Doki Doki. Glenda eagerly accepted the new body, and Chucky and Tiffany transferred her soul to the Regina-like body. Ever since then, she became not only a valuable ally to the evil villains, but also a dangerous serial killer. **Seth **Yujiro Hanma: Baki's demon father. A genius fighter, he is known to have mastered all styles of unarmed combat. His repertoire apparently includes all of the well-known fighting styles like karate, taekwondo, judo, ju-jitsu and wrestling, as well as some more esoteric ones such as the secret udondi style, passed onto only the eldest sons of the Ryukyu Kingdom royal family. He has been fighting on the battlefields, using only his bare hands, since the age of sixteen, when he fought against both American and Vietcong forces in the Vietnam War. Since then, it appears that he has obtained respect from the American forces even going so far as having them recognize him as his own national power, with each U.S. president swearing friendship to him. In exchange Yujiro begun fighting as a mercenary for them. He is sadistic and referred to as a monster, even by Baki, who claims he can not go a day without hurting someone. When Yujiro flexes his back muscles, it appears to take the shape of a demon or ogre's face, increasing his strength and combat abilities. It is said that when he started fighting for pleasure rather than survival, the image of the demon's face appeared on his back. His many physical displays of sheer strength include: stopping an earthquake with a punch to the ground, being struck by lightning with no effect on health, ripping a wooden table into two and then those two pieces together into quarters, cutting a glass table in half only using his finger as if it were a diamond, drinking a whole bottle of high grade Brandy in one gulp with no intoxication. Since his fight with Baki went viral, Yujiro is annoyed to find that he has gained unwanted fans and public attention, and has referenced several young children asking for his autograph since the fight. One day, Yujiro met Bison who gave him an offer he could not refuse; to join Shadaloo as a fighter, believing his deadly skills would be very useful. Loving the sound of this and not wanting to have fans anymore, Yujiro gladly accepted the offer. He became a powerful asset to Shadaloo ever since. **Krusher Zhukov: Cadmus clone of Zangief. Portrayed by Andrew Bryniarski. **Zagar Ripper: Cadmus clone of Sagat. **Senka Willow: Cadmus clone of Juri. She becomes Bison's partner, and later on, his beloved bride and co-ruler of Shadaloo. **Phantom: A teenage girl who is F.A.N.G.'s apprentice. **The New Dolls: Bison's new female bodyguards since his old ones were permanently broken free from his control. ***Evil Chun-Li/Evil Chun-Li Ranger: Cadmus clone of Chun-Li. ***Kenia Ruby: Cadmus clone of Cammy White. ***Amber Andrews: Cadmus clone of Decapre. ***Jill Roberts: The estranged cousin of Sidney Prescott. She wanted to be the new generation's Sidney Prescott, but she was foiled and killed. Jill was revived by Bison, who saw a lot of potential in her. When she saw on the news that she was declared to be the new generation's Billy Loomis, she was infuriated. With that, Bison gave her an offer to join Shadaloo in order as one of his servants to get revenge on all who no longer see her as a hero. Jill willingly agreed to this and pledged her loyalty to Shadaloo as another one of his Dolls. She became the only Doll who is also a Shadaloo Ranger; the evil Pink Turbo Ranger. Portrayed by Emma Roberts. **Bison Troopers ***Arkane, a blue shock trooper. ***Blade, a red shock trooper. ***Khyber, a yellow shock trooper. ***F7, a black shock trooper. **Zoltar: Bison's top henchman. **Senoh: Bison's top scientist. **Shadaloo Rangers: Lord Draven's Ranger Clones, a concept back from the scrap heap thanks to Bison, only that they now serve Bison as his Power Ranger soldiers. In fact, these Ranger clones are made from a new brand of Shadaloo Cyborgs. **Shadaloo Soldiers **Monitor Cyborgs *Lord Drakkon *Spada *Lord Tricer *Lady Merla *Lord Rexxor *Princess Tigora *Duke Mastados *Zordonicus *Lady Pterazon *Steve Mason (clone) *Camron Copeland *Ruriko Futaki *Henry Bowers *Black Dragon *Torture Toons: Enemies of the Stay Tooned Gang. **Deathmaster: The leader of the Torture Toons, back to bring terror on the whole world, especially the Stay Tooned Gang. He, Dredula Duck and Red Tentacle formed a union of evil Toons to work for them as their minions. **Dredula Duck: The official co-leader of the Torture Toons, a lookalike of Daffy Duck with sharp teeth. **Red Tentacle: An alien tentacle with a great IQ, and the co-leader of the Torture Toons. **Tazzel: A trigger-happy gangster blue rabbit. **Duscle Devil: Dredula's pet green flesh-eating Tasmanian Devil. **Mildgrove: A yellow dragon who is a great jumper. **Rylan Copperwood: A Jason Voorhees wannabe dwarf. **Igorek: Murderous Cossack puppet who acts like Chucky and Slappy the Dummy. **Hibis: A small orange cat who packs quite a punch. **Skullrot: A living skeleton with his bony fingers sharpened to claws. **Night Stalker: A black ghost who camouflages himself in dark areas. **Barush Beigan: An underground boxing champion whose punches can easily give big bruises to his opponents. **Mr. Steelberg: A corrupt businessman who owns a toxic waste company and a casino hotel in Hill Valley, named "Steelberg's Pleasure Palace". **Zeebo Slapstick: A fireball-juggling weasel. **Beaver & Bighead: The exact same duo from Tiny Toons Spring Break Special, parodies of Beavis & Butthead. **Killtron: Killtron is the Magic Death Robot. **Evil Toon *Terror Toons **Doctor Carnage **Max Assassin **Hansel **Gretel Arsenal Zords *Crimson Hawk: Ryu's Zord. *Blazing Phoenix: Ken's Zord. *Storm Tiger: Chun-Li's Zord. *Stone Buffalo: Guile's Zord. *Lightning Armadillo: Blanka's Zord. *Blizzard Grizzly: Zangief's Zord. *Shining Swan: Mika's Zord. Ranger Roll Calls and Morphing Call *Ryu: "It's Morphin' Time!" Galleries Street Fighter Rangers Ryu.jpg|Ryu Hoshi RYU-RANGER.png|Ryu the Ryu Ranger ken-street-fighter-assassin-fist.jpg|Ken Masters Ken_Ranger.png|Ken the Ken Ranger Chun-Li.png|Chun-Li Chun-Li_Ranger.jpg|Chun-Li the Chun-Li Ranger Guile Movie.jpg|Guile Guile_Ranger.jpg|Guile the Guile Ranger cammy_street_fighter-movie.jpg|Cammy White Cammy_Ranger.jpg|Cammy the Cammy Ranger Blanka movie.jpg|Blanka Blanka_Ranger.png|Blanka the Blanka Ranger Zangief.jpg|Zangief Zangief Ranger.png|Zangief Ranger Mika Nanakawa.jpg|Rainbow Mika Rainbow_Ranger.png|Mika the Rainbow Ranger Dan_Hibiki.png|Dan Hibiki Dan Ranger.png|Dan Ranger Sakura Kasugano.png|Sakura Kasugano Sakura Ranger.png|Sakura Ranger Karin Kanzuki.jpg|Karin Kanzuki Karin Ranger.png|Karin Ranger Ryuma_Saikaku.png|Ryuma Saikaku Ryuma Ranger.png|Ryuma Ranger Allies Gouken.jpg|Gouken Honda_movie-1-.jpg|Honda Captain Sawada.jpg|Sawada dhalsim_movie.png|Dhalsim Nash.jpg|Nash Meet Laura.jpg|Laura T. Hawk.png|T. Hawk Dee Jay.jpg|Dee Jay Sagat_movie-1--1-.png|Sagat Mabel_Tyson.png|Mabel Tyson Asura_(reincarnated).png|Asura Crimson Viper.jpg|Crimson Viper Juri Han.jpg|Juri Han Galroth.png|Galroth Marlo_Albano_(Unmasked).png|Marlo Albano (unmasked) Vega_Yoshimitsu.png|Marlo Albano Conrad_Bush.png|Conrad Bush Captain_Magnum.jpg|Captain Magnum Astrid.png|Astrid (Neo Shadaloo) Johnny_Hancock.png|Johnny Hancock Johnny_Hancock_(Sgt._Nitro).png|Sgt. Nitro Chronos.png|Chronos Razorclaw.png|Razorclaw RedMMPRRanger_(Draven).png|Baki the Red Neo Shadaloo Ranger Seven_Mighty_Morphin_Rangers.png|Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Mmpr-armoredred2.png|Jason the Red Ranger (with Dragon Armor) Black_Ranger_with_Dragon_Shield.png|Adam the Black Ranger (with Dragon Armor) Normal_Pink_Ranger_with_Dragon_Shield.jpg|Kimberly the Pink Ranger (with Dragon Armor) ROTGRPT1222.jpg|Tomax Oliver Mmpr-green.png|Tomax the Green Ranger ZackTaylor.jpg|Zack Taylor Mmpr-black.png|Zack the Black Ranger Mmpr-armoredblack.png|Zack the Black Ranger (with Dragon Armor) KellyHuAsTrini4.png|Trini Kwan Kelly_Hu_as_Trini.png|Trini Kwan Zyu-yellow.png|Trini the Yellow Ranger Rocky_DeSantos.jpg|Rocky DeSantos (Cadmus clone) Mmpr-red-Jason.png|Rocky the Red Ranger Mmpr_boom_concept_white_dragon_ranger_tommy_by_exguardian-dcakwet.png|Emerald Ranger Ranger_Slayer.png|Ranger Slayer Prof._Azurite.png|Professor Azurite Tiger_Ninja.png|Tiger Ninja Mammoth_Commando.png|Mammoth Commando Master_Tyrannus.png|Master Tyrannus CPYeotu.jpg|Power Rangers Ultra Zeo Zeo_Gold_Sentry.png|Ultra Zeo Gold Ranger PRUZ-Christian.jpg|Alex Harvey PR-Michael.jpg|Terry Wilkins EricSteinberg.jpg|Dennis Osborne 93228-Ivory-Banks.jpg|Ivory Banks PR-jeri-ryan.jpg|Karen Blaire Peter_Shinkoda.jpg|Korso Limburger Princess Zarina.png|Princess Zarina The Arbiter.png|The Arbiter Kiss-it-nycc-2012-338846536.jpg|Cassie Hack and Vlad Spawn 1997 Movie.png|Spawn Lady_Spawn.png|Lady Spawn The_Redeemer.jpg|The Redeemer Angela_Spawn_Film_001.jpg|Angela Carrie.jpg|Carrie White Data-top-fiveman.jpg|Power Rangers Supersonic Force Green_Supersonic_Ranger_LV3.png|Green Supersonic Ranger Commander Rick Maddox.jpg|Commander Rick Maddox Arthur-G6.jpg|Tobor-G6 BirdmanTaskforceJetman.jpg|Power Rangers Flight Squad Green Eagle Ranger.png|Green Eagle Ranger Pink Flight Squad Ranger.png|Pink Peacock Ranger Jet-birdman.png|Osprey Knight SilverFlightRanger.jpg|Cobalt Phoenix Ranger Jesse_2.png|Jesse Walsh Jet-bluem.png|Jesse the Aqua Falcon Ranger Lisa_Webber.png|Lisa Webber Purple_Vulture_Ranger.png|Lisa the Purple Vulture Ranger Power Rangers Neo Flight Squad.png|Neo Power Rangers Flight Squad Amanda Oratio.jpg|Commander Amanda Oratio Rexsuper Omega Arsenal.png|Super Omega Ranger Super_legends_guardian_ranger.png|Guardian Ranger Stay_Tooned_Gang.png|The Stay Tooned Gang Katrina.png|Katrina StayTooned_Frank.png|Frank Dr._Pickles.png|Dr. Pickles Saddle Sore.jpg|Saddle Sore Villains M._Bison_Power_Rangers_Legacy_Wars_Street_Fighter_Showdown.png|Master Bison Vega.jpg|Vega Balrog.png|Balrog F.a.n.g..jpg|F.A.N.G. Okuma.jpg|Akuma Shin-Akuma_C-A-P_Grooves_CvS2.jpg|Shin Akuma Oni_Akuma.png|Oni Cyber_akuma.jpg|Cyber Akuma Rare_Akuma.jpg|Rare Akuma SSF4AE_Evil_Ryu.jpg|Evil Ryu Street-Fighter-V-Kage.jpg|Kagenaru "Kage" Mono Evil_Chun-Li.jpg|Evil Chun-Li Chucky.png|Chucky (shown only in flashback) Chuck Snider.jpg|Chuck Snider Dark_red_ranger_by_everyfaces-dc6k9zx.jpg|Dark Red Ranger Tiff-soc.png|Tiffany (shown only in flashback) Krista.png|Tiffany Snider glen-cult-of-chucky.jpg|Glenda Ray (shown only in flashback) CHP5Glenda.png|Glenda Ray (shown only in flashback) Evil_Regina_Cosplay.png|Glenda Snider Glenda Snider.png|Glenda Snider Regina_Uese_The_Power_of_The_Glaive.png|Glenda Snider Seth.jpg|Seth Zangief.jpg|Krusher Sagat_street-fighter-rise-6.png|Zagar Street_Fighter_V_A_Shadow_Falls_Juri.jpg|Senka Willow Street_fighter_v_cammy_dark_hero_recolor.png|Kenia Ruby USFIV-GLADIATOR-DECAPRE-LG.jpg|Amber Andrews Jill_Roberts.png|Jill Roberts Bison_Troopers_1.jpg|Bison Troopers Zola_Human.jpg|Zoltar Senoh.jpg|Senoh Draven_army_Rangers_Clones.jpg|Shadaloo Rangers RedMMPRRanger_(Draven).png|Red Mighty Morphin Shadaloo Ranger Bison_Troopers.jpg|Shadaloo Soldiers Kl2gm70hhcuy.png|Monitor Cyborgs DrakkonFace.png|Lord Drakkon (unmasked) Lord_Drakkon_2.jpg|Lord Drakkon (unmasked) Mmpr-drakkon.png|Lord Drakkon Drakkon-evo1.png|Lord Drakkon (Samurai form) Drakkon-evo2.png|Lord Drakkon (Zeo form) Drakkon-evo3.png|Lord Drakkon (final form) 61uPC6wMCjL._SL1190_.jpg|Spada Billyevil.jpg|Lord Tricer (unmasked) Blue Jurassic Ranger.jpg|Lord Tricer Evil_Kimberly_Turbo_Movie.jpg|Lady Merla (unmasked) Ranger_Slayer.png|Lady Merla Evil Jason2.png|Lord Rexxor (unmasked) The_darkness_within_by_kyomusha-d8eindj.png|Lord Rexxor Princess_Tigora.png|Princess Tigora (unmasked) Yellow_ranger_by_comicartist88-dcm41w5.jpg|Princess Tigora Duke_Mastados.png|Duke Mastados (unmasked) Addred_by_nibfreude-d9yo6ly.jpg|Duke Mastados Zordonicus.jpg|Zordonicus Zordonicus_(human_form).png|Zordonicus (human form) kat-evil.jpg|Lady Pterazon (unmasked) Pink_power_ranger_by_comicartist88-db5758i.jpg|Lady Pterazon Roadrunnercartoons.jpg|Steve Mason (clone) Lucas_Grabeel_2016.png|Steve Mason (clone) Red_power_ranger_by_comicartist88-db575d6.jpg|Tyrannozor Camron_Copeland.png|Camron Copeland Blue_power_ranger_by_comicartist88-db574zl.jpg|Triceradon Ruriko_Futaki.png|Ruriko Futaki Yellow_power_ranger_by_comicartist88-db575g7.jpg|Tigrika Screen_Shot_2017-08-26_at_9.59.32_PM.png|Henry Bowers Black_power_ranger_by_comicartist88-db574kz.jpg|Mammothor Legacy_Wars_Black_Dragon.png|Black Dragon Deathmaster.jpg|Deathmaster Dredula_Duck.jpg|Dredula Duck Red_Tentacle.jpg|Red Tentacle Tazzel.png|Tazzel Duscle_Devil.png|Duscle Devil Duscle_Devil_(monster_form).png|Duscle Devil (monster form) Mildgrove.jpg|Mildgrove Rylan_Copperwood.jpg|Rylan Copperwood Igorek.jpg|Igorek Hibis.jpg|Hibis Skullrot.png|Skullrot Night_Stalker.jpg|Night Stalker Barush_Beigan.png|Barush Beigan Mr._Steelberg.jpg|Mr. Steelberg Zeebo_Slapstick.jpg|Zeebo Slapstick Beaver_and_hoghead.jpg|Beaver & Bighead Killtron.png|Killtron Evil-toons-560.jpg|Evil Toon Terror_toons_Doctor_Carnage_and_Max_Assassin.jpg|Doctor Carnage and Max Assassin Hansel_Terror_Toons.jpg|Hansel Gretel_Terror_Toons.jpg|Gretel Category:Series Category:Power Rangers Street Fighter Category:Ranger Teams Category:Toonwriter Category:Crossovers Category:PR Crossover Category:Toonwriter PR Series